Kingdom Hearts : Forgotten Heroes
by Ryku Ayers
Summary: Three orphans are saved from a thunderstorm by a lonely old woman. She raises them by herself on her small cozy cottage, and teaches them of the legends and myths of Kingdom Hearts. It seems like paradise, however, one fateful night, heartless attack their world. All three children are sent different ways.. Will they follow what they were taught, or fall to the tempting darkness?
1. Before the Storm

This is my new story.. I'm new to , so wish me luck. Reviews would be appreciated. Note: The first few chapters will be kinda short, because I need to introduce everything. :) Also, this is more of a prologue.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts. I only own my original characters and my original worlds.

* * *

An old woman sat facing three children. They all listened to her tell a story about light and darkness, and about how the world was split into many pieces; smaller worlds. It was a story that many believed in, and that was passed down through time.

"Long, long, ago, there was one single world. This world was filled with complete, pure light. The source of the light was something called Kingdom Hearts..." the old woman began her story. "However, there was a simple factor that lead to this era's downfall. You see, with light comes darkness. Darkness began to form in the peoples' hearts, and they started the Keyblade War. They all wanted the light of Kingdom Hearts for themselves, so they were filled with so much darkness, that Kingdom Hearts was swallowed by it. As a result of the vicious war, the world was split into countless tinier worlds. The legend says that the light of Kingdom Hearts still exists, in the hearts of children." the woman came to the end of her tale, looking at all three of the children in front of her.

The world that she lived on was a lonely place, usually. It had very few inhabitants among it, all before she found them. They changed her life, and filled her with happiness. Such a happiness made her believe in the legend of Kingdom Hearts.

She really didn't understand how they had gotten to her world, but she had saved them from a harsh thunderstorm, and raised them on her own. She taught them to believe in Kingdom Hearts, just as they taught her. Deep down, she knew that they were destined for something great. She really was very grateful.

"Wooow! It's as amazing as ever, grandma!" one kid, with light blue eyes and blonde hair, shouted in awe.

"Acharon.. I'm glad you like it.. after all, it is our history." she said to him, then turned to face another of kid, who had a doubtful expression.

"Acharon, you don't even know if it's real. It seems too spectacular to me." the doubtful boy said. His orange eyes twinkled in the light of the fireplace, and his red hair matched the fire itself.

"Blain, of course the story's real! Grandma wouldn't say it was real, if it wasn't!" the last of the three children said. She had short dark hair, in a ponytail, and strangely purple colored eyes.

Acharon nodded to her assuringly, in agreement. "Blain, Acharon, Sifrit... If anything ever happens to me, or this world... I want all of you to follow the ways of the light. Remember my story, because it will prove to be helpful someday.." the woman said gently.

The children, astonished, convinced her that nothing would ever happen to her. They couldn't imagine anything ever happening to their precious grandmother. Maybe it could have been their purity, or maybe the light that was fabled to be within their hearts. Either way, they never would have thought of what would happen next.

The old woman awoke from a deep sleep to the sound of heavy rainfall. The sound was calming, and it reminded her of the day she saved the three children. She lay on her bed, taking in the sound of thunder, and rain.

She heard footsteps outside her door, or maybe a brushing noise. She couldn't tell. Since the noise didn't stop for a while, she decided to go see what it was. She walked toward the doorway, wondering about what it could be. Probably one of the children, she thought.

When she opened the door, all she could see was a glance of darkness. She was slammed to the floor, held down by the dark creature. There it was, right above her, its yellow eyes terrifying her. Her breathing was becoming faster and faster, as she watched the monster poise its clawed hand to strike straight at her heart.

The three childrens' smiling faces popped into her head, making her last moment happy and calm. "Farewell, my children. I hope you're ready for what's to come..." the old woman said, a gentle smile spreading across her face.

The creature struck at her heart, releasing it from her body and grabbing it for itself. The woman felt herself fading away, and losing her memories rapidly. The creature, finished feeding on her heart, jumped through the nearby window leaving it's prey on the floor.

Without a heart, the woman had lost all signs of humanity, leaving a cold, dark shell behind. It's claws and penetrating yellow eyes, were its only features. The rest was pure darkness. The heart really is a tricky subject... when the a body loses its heart, its memories are lost, and it becomes a feral being, with a thirst to regain a heart. Such remains, are called heartless.


	2. Blain

Hello again! Here's Chapter 1! It introduces one of the three characters that I'll be following along their journey. I'm planning on doing all three of the orphans, maybe just two of them.. I don't know yet. Well... I hope you like it! Reviews are appreciated. And once again the first few chapters will be small, due to the need to introduce everything, so bear with me. :D

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts.. Everything belongs to their respective owners. I only own my original characters and my original worlds/content.

* * *

Chapter 1 : Blain  
(Blain)

Rule #1

No matter what happens to the individuals or their memories, their hearts will remain connected.

Rule #2

If an individual is thought of, or described in any way, they become real. Even if not on Earth. For example, a character in a book has a personality and a heart, therefore they are real.

Rule #3

Everybody has a heart, or something that acts as a heart. There are no exceptions to this.

Rule #4

There are unlimited worlds out there. Everything and anything is real somewhere.

Rule #5

Any two hearts may only become connected if the individuals have met any time before. Even if the two individuals do not remember.

Rule #6

The only world that cannot be left is a world named Earth. This world acts as a trap to store individuals and use their emotions for power.

Blain looked up from his book, to see his master fast asleep. He took one last peek at the rules inside of his book, and then got up and left the small room. He walked onto the balcony right outside his room, and gazed up at the stars.

"Hah... there's so many stars, yet they share the same sky. Someday, I'll find you guys." Blain said quietly, closing his gentle orange eyes.  
A long time ago, Blain had lived on a different world from his current home, The Mysterious Tower. All he could remember, was his two friends. One boy, one girl, but he wanted desperately to find them, because what else did he have to wish for... to want.

"Blain, I am going to go to my room for the remainder of the night. Don't stay up too late, boy." Blain's master told the boy, exiting through the doorway opposite to where Blain had left.

"Yes, Master Yensid. I'll make sure not to sleep in like yesterday." Blain answered his master.

Tonight, Blain sensed, was a strange night. He'd been having wierd dreams lately, of a man in a black robe telling him things. The man said that this night, he would come to take Blain away from The Mysterious Tower. All so he could find his friends. Of course, it was a dream, so Blain didn't exactly expect anything to happen. However, tonight was the night that he'd start his fight... tonight was the night that his destiny would change forever.

He headed back into his room, and picked up his book again. The front was titled: Laws of the Keyblade Master. He'd once asked his master, Yensid, what a Keyblade Master was, but the old man wouldn't utter a word about it. The day after his master had given him the book, Blain studied it for the whole day, trying to find out what a keyblade actually was. When he got to the last page, he had noticed a page ripped out from the book. This raised his suspicions of his master even more.  
A cold breeze flew in through the opened doorway, making Blain shiver. Maybe the man will come, Blain thought. Then he could answer my questions, unlike my master, who hides everything from me..

The boy heard a sudden noise, and grew tense in his chair. It sounded like another cold breeze, but Blain knew better. His master had told him about the strange creatures called heartless. They were the empty shells of people who had lost their hearts from other heartless. Nobody knew the original trace of the heartless, but everybody knew that they were a threat. Why, he thought, would heartless come to this world.

"Hahahaha.. silly boy, your master keeps so many things from you. " A voice said from the darkness of the balcony.

Blain sprinted to his drawer, and pulled out a sword, preparing for battle. He turned to see the yellow eyes of heartless all over the balcony, and some starting to intrude upon his room. "Who are you to criticize my master!?" Blain shouted at the unknown voice. It was apparent that Blain was angry, but also scared.

"I'm simply offering to take you off of this small, sad world. Your master will never allow you to leave otherwise." the voice answered calmly.  
The man walked into the room, revealing himself. He was tall, and wore a black coat with a zipper straight down the middle. His face was hidden by a large black hood.

"Wait.. yo-your the one from my dreams. This can't be right!" Blain said confused, thinking about the man's offer.

"Rule #2... If an individual is thought of, or described in any way, they become real.. Don't forget the rules of a keyblade master." the robed man stated.  
The heartless began to move even closer, along with the robed stranger. Blain clenched his sword strongly, clearly overwhelmed.

"Don't try anything! My master is more than capable of making sure you don't exist any longer." Blain threatened.

"Hahahahhaha! Your -master- isn't capable of doing anything at the moment." The man laughed, stopping in his tracks.

"What have you done to Yensid!? No- yo-you're bluffing!" Blain said in shock, backing away.

The man held up his hand and a cloud of purple, black, and blue swirls, arose from the ground beside him. The thing looked so dark and filled with mystery to Blain.

"This, my dear child, is a Corridor of Darkness. If you choose to step through it, you will find what you are looking for, but also a great deal of pain." the robed man said, also backing away.

Blain thought for a second, then answered "Why should I go through that thing? For all I know, it could be a trap."

"For one thing, I've already helped out your friend, Acharon, and he's ahead of you, traveling across the worlds." the robed man answered back, holding his hand toward the portal. A huge smile spread across the man's hidden face.

"Acharon... I've never heard that name before.. however, it sounds so familiar." Blain muttered, thinking, but still alert.

"Well... for one thing, your hearts are connected. So that means you must have met him. It's not a coincidence that his name sounds familiar, boy. Let me try to jog your memory... the old cottage. Your two friends, and one old guardian." the robed man urged, an even bigger smile appearing. By now, he knew that he had the boy.

"Acharon... somehow I know he's telling the truth." Blain muttered. "Ok. I'll do it as long as I find him."

"Of course, Blain, but remember, you'll find much more than your friend." he held out his hand toward the dark cloud.

Blain hesitated for a moment, but eventually started walking towards the Corridor of Darkness. Cautiously, he walked through the thing, and then all was dark.


End file.
